We Deserve Each Other
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: just because you're involved doesn't mean its your fault. And relationships can't be built on social status.  not really sure how to describe it... it holds to very different subjects. just read and find out :D


**As I was writing this, I happened to take a break and check Twitter. I realized that today, the date I used, is also the anniversary of the day Norbert Leo Butz's sister, Teresa, was shot and killed. Please keep the Butz family in your thoughts and prayers today.**

**I suppose that kinda-sorta goes with this story…**

**On a happier note, some Fiyeraba fluff did sneak in here, so enjoy that :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked. if I did, I would be playing Elphaba by now with my crush as Fiyero and my "Wicked buddy" would be Glinda. Cause she actually CAN hit those high notes. Its actually quite impressive…**

The sun shone through the window into the bedroom that held the two occupants of the small house in Ix. The bright morning light awoke the green girl. Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and she turned over to see her lover beside her. She reached a green hand forward and brushed his cheek. His_ human_ cheek. It had taken many hours of careful planning, studying, and much encouragement on his part for her to finally find a way to restore him. But here he was, the handsome prince she had fallen in love with years ago.

A snore escaped him and she planted a kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed.

Elphaba padded to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, even though Fiyero's coffee usually consisted of caffeinated sugar.

While pouring her drink, her eyes flitted toward the calender.

July nineteenth.

Nessarose's birthday.

Elphaba immediately felt a tightedning in her chest, twenty years ago, was when her life began the dizzying spiral downwards towards insanity. At three years old.

She had killed her mother.

Crippled her sister. And things only got worse from there.

Elphaba sunk down in a chair at the kitchen table and placed her hands over her eyes, trying to impede her tears.

Fiyero entered the kitchen a few moments later, with a large yawn and hair mused. He noticed Elphaba sitting at the table, her shoulders starting to shake. He immediately went to her side and placed a hand on her back, "Fae, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

She jumped, not knowing he was there. Elphaba turned to him, "I-its nothing." She tried to convince both Fiyero and herself.

"Fae. We both know that you can't lie." They silently moved places, so that he was sitting on the chair and she sat on his lap. Fiyero looked into her eyes, eyes to aged for any twenty-three-year-old. "Now, Love. What's going on? You never get this upset without good reason."

Elphaba sighed, she knew that she could never lie to him. "Its Nessa's birthday."

"Oh… Fabala…" this pet name seemed to set her off.

Elphaba buried her head in his chest, "That's what her and mama used to call me…" she mumbled into him.

"its alright." He soothed, "Its not right that you had a sister taken from you. But shouldn't you use today to celebrate her life?"

Elphaba pulled away from him, "Her life bound to a wheelchair because of me."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" she exclaimed, frustrated, "Its all my fault. Father made mama chew those milkflowers so Nessa could be normal, and he could have a normal family. She was born to early and that caused her to be crippled, and it killed our mother. I had to take care of Nessa, I had to be held back in school to be in the same classes as her so I could make sure she was okay. When I fought the Wizard, I just abandoned her, Glinda, and you. I nearly got you killed, I broke Glinda's heart, and the last words I said to Nessa were words of hate." Elphaba then broke down completely, crying into her love's shoulder.

Fiyero rocked her gently as she finally let her emotions through, while murmuring words of comfort in her ear.

"Fae, no one deserves the pain you've gone through… no one less than you. But just know that I love you."

Elphaba just coiled herself further into him. A few moments passed before she pulled away from him, "I'm sorry." She said, feeling weak.

Fiyero shook his head, "Don't apologize for being human." He kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't want you any other way than the way you are."

Elphaba let a small smile cross her face, "I don't deserve you." She said lovingly and ran a hand through his hair.

Fiyero thought for a moment, "Its weird. Back at Shiz, everyone said that they 'deserved each other', yet with us, you're my true love… and I don't deserve you. I guess we all had to grow up to realize that happiness isn't something based on social status, because, honestly, that is what every relationship there was based on."

Elphaba looked at her lover thoughtfully, "Wow, Yero. That was surprisingly… deep."

Fiyero smirked, "I have my moments."

Elphaba let a small laugh escape her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Sorry, I can't withhold my love of all things mushy and romantic!**

**Review!**


End file.
